


失去即死亡

by Otupyy



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otupyy/pseuds/Otupyy
Summary: 杰森·陶德总是会原谅自己，罗伊有这个自信。
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Kudos: 13





	失去即死亡

他们埋葬杰森的日子是个晴天。

这很好。杰森喜欢晴天，哪怕太阳毒到让他全身沾满粘腻腻的汗水，甚至他特意染的一撮白毛都被浸透，湿漉漉地贴在脑门儿上，他也还是喜欢阳光直刺皮肤的感觉。这种日子里，他会炫耀一般买两支冰淇淋带回他们租住的小公寓，一支巧克力的他会慢吞吞地舔，另一支草莓的咬过一口便会被塞给罗伊。而在公寓狭小拥挤的环境里，杰森总是盯着他们账户里少到可怜的余额发上一会儿呆，然后像是大彻大悟一般把存款单丢回抽屉，义无反顾地开启老旧的冷气设备。这种放纵的奢侈会让杰森迅速地消耗掉他难得积攒起来的精力，往往那部他们看了无数次的星球大战放到一半，他就会在沙发上搂着抱枕睡得乱七八糟。

他在一刻不停地消瘦。

曾经健壮流畅的肌肉线条现在显得苍白而瘦弱，那些刀疤和纹身——他们荒唐青春和同样荒唐的成年留下的记忆——不再是坏男孩儿值得在酒吧里炫耀的资本。罗伊总是在杰森睡去之后悄悄地挪进他身体与沙发靠背之间的缝隙，用手抚上杰森脊骨突出的背。而杰森，即使睡着了也像只坏脾气的猫，他会不耐烦地推掉罗伊裹在他身上的薄毛毯，偶尔附赠一个没太多力气的拳头。罗伊也不躲，用他过分结实的胸膛接下杰森每一拳，就像过去一样。

当杰森安稳地睡在他膝头的时候，罗伊会容许自己放一个下午的假，不去想警局的加班或是下一周的药费，就只是用手挡住吹向杰森太阳穴的冷风，伴着杰森不均匀的呼吸发呆。他这样很久了，从杰森不得不从警队卸任开始，罗伊似乎总是在发呆——在家里，在警局办公桌前，在某个老奸巨猾的毒枭想要一枪爆了他的头的时候。迪克总是用一种过分调侃的语气跟他讲，如果他再这样下去，反倒会比杰森先披上国旗。这挺好笑的。罗伊和杰森，一对贫民窟混出来的混蛋，就他妈快被染成红蓝白三色了。

两个半月后，杰森不得不住进了医院。他们已经拖了足够久，杰森对着一片惨白的病房喘着粗气骂了一长串脏话，然后安安静静地换上了薄得像层纸一样的住院服。他瘦得面颊都有些凹陷，眼眶总是红红的，让罗伊不合时宜地想起他临到高潮的时候也会如此。发呆的变成两个人，罗伊就坐在杰森病床边的木头椅子上，一人瞪着天花板，一人瞪着药水瓶，居然都不觉得无聊。

临近最后的日子，杰森开始说梦话。罗伊不知道这样形容是否正确，毕竟，他连杰森有没有真正享受到一点点睡眠的快乐都无从得知。伴着时不时发作的抽搐和惊厥，杰森连着几个晚上把他认识的人几乎喊了个遍，罗伊一边往杰森血管里推镇静剂，一边听着那些熟悉的名字，不知道该怎么办。于是，他会在第二天把杰森喊过名字的人请到病房，也许杰森只是想见见他们。布鲁斯穿着不合季节的长风衣过来，杰森会像五岁小孩赌气一样把头塞进被子里不看他。布鲁斯不坐罗伊拖来的椅子，也不说话，安静地站在杰森床边，伸手帮他把被子扯回正确的位置。奥利和黛娜过来的几天里罗伊会悄悄失踪那么一会儿，他知道他的行为没比杰森不见布鲁斯的蠢样子好到哪去，但黛娜总是能找到他，默默地拥抱他几分钟，罗伊需要这个，哪怕他不承认。迪克会带着提姆和达米安过来和杰森吵吵架，罗伊从来没搞明白过他们的相处模式，反正他们三个总不至于欺负一只躺病床的小杰鸟，罗伊可以趁这个时间继续缩在角落发呆。

直到远在欧洲执行任务的克拉克和哈尔也赶回来见他，杰森那个被病痛折磨得不太清醒的脑子终于想明白了罗伊的用意。他不再在睡梦里喊别人的名字，罗伊不知道他是怎么做到的。也许他只是把喊别人名字的力气都用在了喊“罗伊”上。

杰森从没停止喊罗伊的名字，直到最后。当然，有时候他会叫“肌肉傻瓜”“红头发蠢货”或是“屁股军火库”，但罗伊知道那都是他。罗伊甚至能从杰森凌晨两点的一两声模糊的鼻音里听出自己的名字，他愿意把这个当成罗伊·哈珀专属的成就，毕竟能纠正他、告诉他那些不是他名字的人早就躺进了眼前小小的坟墓。

墓碑是杰森自己选的。纯黑色，只刻名字和生卒年，没有墓志铭，也没有“情侣墓碑”这种死亡浪漫。字则是罗伊用他们自己研究出来的箭头刻上去的，手被划了不少伤口，给杰森的名字染上了鲜红的血色。

葬礼没有国旗。杰森拒绝了这个，罗伊后来想起的时候总是吃惊于他们居然平静地讨论了那么多葬礼的细节。他还拒绝了警队同事的出席，所以最后只是罗伊和他的义兄弟们为他抬棺，布鲁斯看不出表情地站在一旁，奥利搂紧黛娜。罗伊捧起杰森遗像的时候嘴唇一直在发抖，喉咙里像是吞了一百把刀子，这大概是他致辞说得一塌糊涂的原因。杰森不会在意的，罗伊十几年前揍他、强吻他、最后莫名其妙地操了他都没让他气得离开罗伊，一次公开讲话的失败只会让他在地底下悄悄地笑出声来。

杰森·陶德总是会原谅自己，罗伊有这个自信。更何况，晴天的日光如此强烈，哪怕他在爱人的墓前泣不成声，泪水也会很快干涸，甚至，杰森那个粗心的小混蛋可能根本没来得及发现呢。


End file.
